The present invention relates to a unipolar motor, an electro-mechanical converter for converting electrical energy into mechanical energy, and a method of converting such electrical energy.
Typically, motors include a plurality of poles disposed at circumferential locations about the axis of rotation of the rotor of the motor. The present invention is unipolar since a unidirectional magnetic field is utilized.